


Brothers

by manapohaku2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry and Tom/voldemort are brothers, Hermione Granger Bashing, Psychopath Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manapohaku2/pseuds/manapohaku2
Summary: Xander Riddle disappeared a month before Snape told Voldemort the Prophacy. Now he is back and pissed as hell. He will see the world burn for it's betrayel.





	1. Chapter 1

While possessing the Potter boy, Voldemort learns the truth. One who he thought dead was still very much alive.

Deep inside Potters subconscious Voldemort noticed blocks. He knew of them from his dream sharing, but hadn't thought much of it till now. The boys mind was familler, not just from his meddling this year but like he knew it personally. The child's struggles grew weaker soon Voldemort will be done with the brat, yet the unknown. The fact he reconized the child's mind when he should not would not leave him.

Looking more into it he noticed the boy had been obliviated. More then once by the looks of it and they went as far as when he was a baby. Now why would Dumbledore (who else would it be?) mess with an infants mind? Any kind of mind magic on a child is dangerous their brains are to young and un-settled to handle such an invasion.

A total mind wipe, the boy had his mind wiped at one point, but it showed signs of leaking. The memories would have seemed like dreams they would have shown themselves to him in his dreams. What the hell happened?

Mind wipes don't work on wizards, unlike a muggle their magic wouldn't allow for such in depth tampering. Magic is the reason for being able to survive what could kill lesser men. It's the reason Voldemort is alive today and not one of countless nameless orphans who died during the blitz.

Voldemort unlocked one of the blocks.

 _A young Harry Potter second year since that idiot Lockhart was there._ (He was in seclusion not living under a rock) Goes to prove Dumbledore is going senile if he considers that a candidate for the DADA position. If the bastard had just chosen him he wouldn't have to deal with such incompetence. _'Harry Potter so glad to have you here this evening.' The idiot had requested him for this detention which had been his fault. Really why does he keep bothering me. 'We are going to have alot of fun the two of us tonight. You still need to be punished this is your detention after all.'_ Why block a detention? This made no sense.

The man was a pedophile he had tried to rape him. Potter nearly killed him. That look in his eyes as his magic sucked the mans life energy out of him. It was the same as some one he had once known. Dumbledore that old fool would allow a man he knew was a pedophile to teach in his school. He blocked the memory he knew what tastes the man had and he allowed it.

The man couldn't fall lower in his eyes. The child deserves to know the truth. Knowing he couldn't stay for to long he opened every block he came in contact with. He found it the wipe. The block was nearly all the way open all it needed was a little push.

 _'You'll never get away with this Dumbledore. Tom will kill you and all your little chickens.' Green eyes filled with disgust and loathing._ Tom couldn't breath, this couldn't be true, it couldn't be real. He had to know.

' _Yes I believe he will try though we both know you are his only weakness.'_

'You are a fool to believe that Dumbledore. I am no weakness least of all my brothers. Then again your brother hates you.' Sneered Xander. 'So it doesn't surprise me that you don't understand.'

Tom could not believe it Xander, his Xander, his baby brother was still alive. His little brother was alive. Potter was his brother. How could he not see it before. They weren't identical, but they still looked enough alike... How could he not tell.

Potter was smaller (how _HE_ hated that word) Xander never needed glasses, but the eyes those eyes that made him hesitate that night it wasn't even the prophecy that made him attack the Potters that night. He had wanted revenge, James Potter and Frank Longbottom had killed his brother just because he was his brother. He still remembered that night as vivid as it was as it was seared in to his mind he could never forget. The child's magic had called to his own he disregarded it too focused on his own revenge. he could have killed his brother.

Xander was neutral always had been. Those bastards brought him into it.

He should have seen the signs the child was brilliant though he hid it well. To take down a fully grown mountain troll only Xander could have pulled that off with a Wingardium Leviosa.

The child was so much like Xander how could he not have seen it till now. Was he that blind? So driven by revenge that...

He needed to make amends Harry should know the truth.

All this time Xander had been alive as Harry Potter. Leaving Potters mind Voldemort let himself be seen before grabbing Bella and Apparating out of there.

Dumbledore would pay for taking his brother from him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry didn't know what to do Sirius was dead, because he chose to be a little shit and put others in danger for his own amusment. It was easy really, it always was. Nobody honestly cares what happens to Muggleborns. To think so many die from those moving staircases alone. Not even counting how many are absorbed by the castle it's self. Hermione hasn't noticed that her magic is only just barely keeping her alive. This will have to be her last year or she will die.

Not that it would be a great loss the girl could be unbarable. So bossy and muggle. Which is just another way of saying common. There are times that Harry wishes he chose better friends. Luna is good enough she is a good girl and she knows when to keep her mouth shut.

Knowing that Sirius was dead because of him hurt. Sirius was his only ticket out from under this flith that dares call it's self family. Knowing that Sirius was one of the only ones to help him back when he was still Xander Riddle. Sirius had his memory's altered, the poor boy truly believed he had once been friends with James Potter. Dumbledore so did like messing with young minds.

Wasn't that a kick in the pants, Harry Potter was the younger twin to the Dark Lord. Didn't Tom say they had alot in common back in his second year. At least now he had an answer to the whole wanting to leave Ginny to her fate and make way with the diary thing.

Why he believed Tom even though he knew better than to trust blindly. Especially an inanimate object that told him Hagrid was a murderer. Really, Hagrid of all people. The simpleton was too nice for anyone to think he could set some creature on another on purpose. Sure it's cringe worthy that he exist at all but still to think anyone would honestly buy that.

Harry always knew Fudge was an idiot.

Xander, had unleashed the Basilisk, he was a psychopath. To out-dated standards anyway. Like bed wetting and animal torture were good indacaters of total lack of empathy. Harry learned early not to make a mess thanks to the filth masquerading as human beings. So he took out his anger on the many cats around the neighborhood. It's not like he was hurting people.

Personally Harry considered himself quite normal. Empathy was stupid, people shouldn't feel obligated to like someone just cause it's considered normal. Really, Harry knew a man whose "Friend" was an empath. Feeling to much is a curse, not feeling enough is wrong. Some human's are to pathetic to live.

Doesn't mean he felt the need to eat them like his friend did. He did wonder about them, now that he remembered who he was he should look them up.

* * *

 

Dumbledore must be getting old, the man thought he would be okay with him just popping over and telling him about Sirius will like it was okay for that man to try and guilt him out of his house.

Fuck that!

It's Harry's house which means he no longer has to stay here. Which means the Muggles no longer have protection from him. Only reason the filth were still alive was for the mediocre protections they gave him while he lived there. A place to stay and food to eat. Plus Harry had trained them himself. A well trained pet is hard to get. He put a lot of effort into it.

Harry had no problems with the Order using his house so long as they didn't try to keep him out. Should that happen well let's just say it wouldn't be the first time he hunted down the Order.

 


End file.
